Project HC-RP
Project HC-RP is a direct subsidiary of the High Court, aiming to provide an excellent environment exclusively for the avid roleplayers of the High Court, and even those who are not roleplayers, to roleplay adventures and quests in a truly entertaining roleplaying environment. While a central Project HC-RP server was planned, the idea was cancelled on the eight of September, 2019, in favour of multiple, smaller and more theme-focused roleplay servers. Project HC-RP Derivatives Hc ico3 rp2.png|Mystville RP (Depreciated)|link=Mystville RP Hc ico3 rp3.png|Warrior's Realm RP (Depreciated)|link=Warrior's Realm RP Hc ico3 rp4.png|Venus Island RP|link=https://virp.fandom.com/wiki/Venus_Island_RP_Wiki Hc ico3 rp5.png|Pinewood RP (Cancelled)|link=Pinewood RP Hc ico3 rp6.png|hcrp_serenity (Cancelled) History of Project HC-RP The idea of the project was first introduced to the High Court on the twenty-first of March, 2019, with Release 1.0 Pre-Release 3 bringing the ability for a member to register their support for the idea. However, on the eleventh of April, 2019, with Release 1.0, the project was deemed lacking in support and subsequently abandoned. The project was reconsidered a mere two months later, and on the fifteenth of June, 2019, Cynerice revealed that he planned to bring the idea back, citing that "the opportunity to roleplay surpasses the importance of how many people wish to roleplay." An HC-RP Discord server was created on the same day, but as of yet remains closed for development. The development of HC-RP was spurred on suddenly by the return of the Rothschilds on Habbo Hotel during the same month, inspiring the HC-RP project to be even bigger and even better. The spontaneous decision to open the fourth edition of Strathclyde Police by Eternique and FalloutFan95, however, put the project once again on the backburner. As of the tenth of July, 2019, the closure of SCP 4.0 has enabled development of HC-RP to begin once more. As of the seventh of September, 2019, following the beginning of finalisation of development of Mystville RP, Project HC-RP was re-thought out. It was decided that, due to the size of the project, the server would be split into four separate servers; each server would contain a quarter of the map so as to not overwhelm roleplayers. The next day, on the eighth of September, Cynerice announced the final death knell for Project HC-RP as it was initially planned. Instead, Project HC-RP was to go down a different route of multiple smaller servers rather than one, all-encompassing server. This left Mystville RP, which was shortly to be released, as the predominant (and at the time, the only) branch of Project HC-RP. The Original HC-RP Initially, prior to its dissolvement in favour of Mystville RP and future derivatives, Project HC-RP was to be a whole world on one server (or four). The HC-RP universe was heavily based on the video game Lunar Genesis (alternatively named Lunar: Dragon Song) for the Nintendo DS, and was much inspired by the RPG elements of the game.Ultimately, this led to its inevitable downfall as the members of the High Court were much more open to smaller and more grounded concepts such as Mystville RP. The following is a complete list of channels created in the HC-RP division servers at the point of development prior to its cancellation. Trivia * The original server icon for Project HC-RP can be seen to the right. It lies unused for now. *Below are the short-lived "Project HC-RP divisions" server icons. The original and unused Project HC-RP server icon may look the same as the updated hc_ico3_rp1_div1 server icon, but the leaves are actually a lighter green. hc_ico3_rp1_div1.png|hc_ico3_rp1_div1 hc_ico3_rp1_div2.png|hc_ico3_rp1_div2 hc_ico3_rp1_div3.png|hc_ico3_rp1_div3 hc_ico3_rp1_div4.png|hc_ico3_rp1_div4 *Cynerice observed that, when the icons of the main High Court server, Mystville RP, Warrior's Realm RP, and Venus Island RP are placed next to one another, it resembles a set of different coloured peppers. Category:Server Category:History Category:Subsidiaries Category:Roleplay